Kirby: Elemental Rush
by pepdog1
Summary: In a world where every person controls an element, things can go wrong easily. Now Kirby, the only Multi-Elemental on Popstar, must go looking for a Fire-Elemental to counteract the powers of an Ice-Elemental who's lost control. (AU, K-plus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Icy Skin, Warm Heart**

Kirby was struggling against the wind. It wasn't a natural wind, though. It was one created by his friend; an Ice-Elemental.

He had a thick blanket in his gloved hands. When he got to the top of the snowy, windy hill he was climbing, he threw it onto the person that was sitting on top. The wind stopped immediately.

"Are you alright?" Kirby whispered, stroking the person through the blanket. Even with the heavy material, he could still feel the cold seeping through into his hands.

"N-no..." Came the muffled reply. "I-I'm scared... I-I want Kaby to be here..."

Ah, Kaby. The Fire-Elemental. The only one who could control the ice. Unfortunately he, along with Meta Knight, the Air-Elemental, were off in Shiver Star, trying to thaw it out.

"Oh, Keeby..." Kirby cooed. "Calm down. You're going to make the blizzard worse... Do those meditations Addie taught you.

Adeliene. The Water-Elemental. An artist, who mastered in water-colour paints. She used meditation to clear her mind and give her ideas.

Keeby was silent for a while, and Kirby could hear him breathing deeply. A few seconds later, he poked his head out of the blanket. A swirl of cold air and snow blew past Kirby's face as he did so, but the blizzard had completely died down, leaving nothing but a light snow.

"Better now?"

Keeby took one more deep breath, before smiling and nodding. "Better now."

"Good." Kirby smiled. "But, you know, if you lose control like that again, you'll end up freezing everything. Like Shiver Star."

"But... I can't help it." Keeby sighed. "It's seems like I'm losing control more often nowadays. It's almost as if an Animal or Spirit-Elemental is controlling me..."

"That wouldn't be the first time..." Kirby sighed, remembering the last Spirit-Elemental, Zero Two, who used his ghost minions to possess people.

"Either way, Keeby, at least try to keep your powers under wraps until Kaby comes back, or we can find another Fire-Elemental, 'kay?"

Keeby nodded, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket.

Kirby hugged him, even though he was near freezing to touch, before starting back down the hill.

"He has a warm heart." He smiled. "Too bad he was given one of the hardest Elements to control..."

As a Multi-Elemental, Kirby could control every Element. Ice was definitely one of the hardest, though...


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for taking so long with things! I've been feeling a bit down so I've only really been writing when I feel like it. Also, Line-Breaks have mysteriously gone missing so you'll have to deal with my little oOo's instead. Hope you enjoy, at least a little bit!_

**Chapter Two: Spirited Away**

Kirby had made it back to Cappy Town, smiling and greeting every person he met. The town was in perfect harmony, with everybody using their Elements to make everything run smoothly.

Their town had a lot of electricity, due to the fact that their king was an Electric-Elemental. This meant they had machines to harvest the crops created by the Plant-Elementals, like Kirby's best friend, Fumu.

Speaking of Fumu, the young Cappy had managed to find the puff, and had hugged him happily.

"Kirby! So glad you're here. Taranza was looking for you! He says it's important!"

Kirby was surprised. "That must mean..."

He didn't finish his sentence. Fumu's brother, the Earth-Elemental, Bun, had grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Kirby! Lololo and Lalala have discovered their Elements!"

Kirby and Fumu swapped glances.

"I guess Tazzy can wait." Kirbs shrugged with a smile. "Let's go!"

Bun cheered, hopping off with Kirby and his sister on his tail.

Halfway through, Bun decided to play his little game. He created multiple stone pillars and started hopping along them. Fumu often dispised when he did this, as he had a tendency to fall.

And indeed he did, when he lost his balance as a wave of darkness suddenly covered the area.

"Bun!" Fumu put out her arms and created a giant flower to catch her brother, but before she could, a ball of light appeared in the dark, catching the boy.

The darkness faded away as the ball lowered Bun onto the flower. Lololo and Lalala floated up to them.

"Wasn't that awesome?" They said simultaneously.

"I have the Dark Element!" Lololo smiled.

"And I have the Light!" Lalala giggled.

Fumu smiled, getting rid of the flower she had created, making her brother fall to the ground with a grunt.

"That's wonderful!" She cheered, hugging the two. "And maybe it'll stop Bun from being so dangerous..."

Bun stuck his tongue out at her, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Kirby, will you help us train?" The two asked, floating down to the ground.

"Not right now." Kirby smiled, rubbing his wrist with his other hand nervously. "Tar wanted to see me. Maybe he has news on…"

He shook his head, turning away. "Nevermind. Welp, see ya!"

_They don't need to know..._

oOo

Climbing the Dreamstalk is always a hassle, so Kirby decided to take his warpstar. It was much faster.

When he got up to his destination; Odd Odyssey, he found Taranza sitting down in the snow, on a hill. He was singing some sort of chant, which by now was already familiar to Kirby. It was a song to summon spirits.

He listened to Taranza's song for a while. It was sweet, delicate, like a flower floating downstream.

"Taranza?" He finally spoke. "I'm here…"

"I know." The spider replied. "I could sense your spirit. You are distressed, but hopeful at the same time…"

Kirby rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah… I was wondering if you-"

"Have any news on your friend? Yes, I do."

Kirby smiled, sitting down next to Taranza. "So…?

"He's gone."

Kirby's smiled slipped way. "Gone? W-what do you mean, gone?!"

"I mean exactly what I said, Kirby." The spider turned to him, a solemn look on his face. "I can't find his spirit. He's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Spiritual Thoughts**

_"Daddy, tell me about how the Elementals came to be, please! I wanna know! Why do I have all these powers?"_

_"Well, Kirby, you see, our powers reflect our personality, our abilities, and our future."_

_"So… you have the Air Element because of your wings? And because you are always cool and calm, like the wind?"_

_"Heheh, yes, Kirby. Your friend Keeby is an Ice-Elemental because like ice, he is cold at times, but melts easily. He can do brilliant things, just like the snow can."_

_"What about… Addie?"_

_"She's a Water-Elemental because she is calm, but when worked up she can destroy things. Her water also helps her to paint, which is no doubt her future."_

_"Kaby? And Marx?"_

_"The Fire-Elementals… Hot tempered, but beautiful things if you can control them. However, a stray fire will destroy everything in its path and become almost unstoppable."_

_"Gooey and Zero!"_

_"Dark-Elementals. Not necessarily full of dark thoughts, though that can be the case. Though when treated right, the darkness can lead to wonderful things and lead many creatures to harmony."_

_"Dedede."_

_"The Electric-Elemental. He has a sharp and uncontrollable personality, but he can use his powers to help many others."_

_"What other Elements are there?"_

_"Well, other than Air, Ice, Fire, Water, Electricity and Darkness, there is Light, Plant, Earth, Healing, Spirit, Animal, and Metal. Thirteen Elements all together." _

_"… What about me, daddy?"_

_"Ah. You are a Multi-Elemental. Destined to do great things and lead all Elementals to harmony and balance. You have just the right amount of everything in your personality, and your natural abilities are marvelous. You are truly special."_

_"Oh, but I'm no more special than you are, Meta!"_

_"That's why you are the most special of all, my dear. Now go to sleep. It's past your bedtime…"_

oOo

Kirby wanted to clean out his ears. "He has to be there! Look again! He can't have just disappeared!"

He couldn't believe it. Taranza, the one person he knew who was a Spirit-Elemental, who could look into anybodies' soul to see what they were feeling, who could _talk to the dead_ couldn't find his dead friend.

His friend that had died so long ago… that he had killed…

"Kirby, he is no longer in the Spiritworld, and without an object containing an important memory of him, I will not be able to find him. That's why I called you here. I need you to help me find him. We then will be able to tell whether something brought him back to life, or if he moved on."

Kirby looked up, as he had found himself staring off into the distance. "I doubt he moved on. He was too conflicted when he was alive…"

"Then his spirit must still be around. Give me your hands."

Kirby hesitated, holding his hands to his chest. The gloves he always wore were intentional. It hurt so much when he took them off last time, but this time…

Would it be worse, or did it get better?

He slowly stretched his hands out. Taranza took them gently, slowly sliding off a glove.

"They're still red…" He muttered, sliding a finger over one of the scars on Kirby's wrist. "Still healing."

"Yeah…"

"And your soul is still healing too."

Kirby sighed. It was true. Even though his friend had betrayed him and given him those scars, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still some good inside of him.

"Now, you know what to do." Taranza said, standing up. "Just go to sleep and I will try and locate his soul using yours."

"Thanks, Tar."

Taranza smiled. "You're welcome, little one. Now, go to sleep. It's past your bedtime…"


End file.
